Sweet Revenge
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: Written for TFA's 2nd annual horrific halloween. Edward,Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose get their revenge on the two that they deemed responsible for their early demise. Rated M for language in the end.


2nd Annual Horrific Halloween

Title: Sweet Revenge

PenName:MysticalUnicorn32

Pairing: E/B A/J R/E

Rating: M for language

Quotes Used:

"I'll go check it out" first dead guy in every slasher flick made.

"I've seen enough horror movies to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly." Friday the 13th part VI Jason Lives

"They're here." Poltergeist.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just play with them for a bit and put them back on their shelves slightly tarnished but otherwise in good shape.

Ten years ago on Halloween, it was our senior year of high school, Bella, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I went to Jessica Stanley's annual Halloween bash. She had only invited me, but I insisted that the others get to come as well, or I wouldn't show, because Bella was my girl, Alice and Emmett was family, while Rose and Jasper was Emmett's girl and Alice's man. We all were best friends and did everything together. She agreed a little too quickly for my liking, but we went anyways. She told us to all dress up. We chose to do a group theme and dressed as vampires. Alice got a little carried away and decided she wanted to be a sparkling vampire. Three days later, we were all in the hospital. The doctors said it was an allergic reaction to something but couldn't pin point it to any specific thing, Two days before Thanksgiving, mom and dad buried the last of us. A week before Christmas, they boarded up the house leaving everything behind and left town heading for Alaska.

While our bodies were buried our spirits remained behind positive that someone had intentionally took us out. We roamed the halls of my parents home waiting for the day we would be able to enact our revenge. It was in that restless state that we heard Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton break into my parents' home not long after they left town. She confessed to him that she poisoned our drinks with some crazy stuff that would never show up in our systems. She didn't even know what it was really called. When Mike asked her why she done it, she simply shrugged and said she never liked us much anyways. We vowed that she and Mike would pay, which brings me back to the present.

Halloween is, the one time of year where the veil between the human world and the spirit world is the thinnest, allowing us to move more freely between the two. It also allows for us to easily move things and be seen. We had seen Jessica in and out of the house planning a party. She was having her annual spooktacular party in my parents' home. She was so determined she was going to risk a breaking and entering charge to pull it off. She was hoping that the rumors of the place being haunted would pay off and the crowd would be larger than normal. She would be in for a big surprise this year.

I watched as she snuck in through the garage and started decorating a few days early. She didn't have to do much. The furniture was still covered and most of the windows still had the boards over them. In the process of decorating Mike and Jessica both walked through me a couple of times. I really don't know how they didn't feel me there. After a couple hours of decorating and arranging the furniture to her liking and Mike hooking the power up to a generator, she declared that the decorating was done. Soon it was time for the party to start.

"They're here." Alice sang, sounding an awful lot like the little girl in Poltergeist, as she peered through the boards on the windows. Emmett came barreling down the steps looking an awful lot like Jason from the Friday the Thirteenth movies. This was going to be great.

"Ok, places everyone. Remember- scare the innocent ones, but Jessica and Mike are to pay dearly." I reminded my friends and family.

Jasper and Alice were going to haunt one of the bedrooms, Rose and Emmett the game room, and Bella and I were going to hang out in the family room where the majority of the party was happening.

"Can we get bloody?" Rose asked with a menacing look on her face. She had managed to look like a bloody bride.

"Anything goes. Just don't hurt anyone other than Jessica and Mike." I reminded her.

Everyone quickly went to their places and waited. We didn't want them to see us just yet. We made sure the doors to all the rooms but one upstairs was locked and all but the game room downstairs was locked.

"Welcome all. I hope you are ready for a hauntingly good time." Jessica crowed as she greeted her guests.

"What's the deal with this place?" Lauren asked as she looked around the main room.

"Well, Lauren, this is the house that belonged to the Cullens, who lost all of their kids, their boyfriends, and their girlfriends. It's said that the kids still haunt the house today ten years after their deaths." She droned on leaving out the fact that she poisoned us.

Around ten, I heard Alice and Jasper start to bang around upstairs. I chuckled thinking that they went a little over the top, but hey whatever worked.

"What is that noise?" Lauren screamed as the rest of the party finally heard what we heard.

"I'll go check it out." Mike offered. "You stay here."

"Says the first guy to die in all the horror movies." Lauren mumbled.

"What?" Mike asked as he turned back to her.

"Nothing."

Around eleven when Lauren finally noticed that Mike hadn't returned, she hunted down Jessica.

"Hey Jessica, have you seen Mike lately? He went up stairs to check out the banging but never came back."

"I thought I did, but I guess not. Let's go see if we can find him."

Jessica and Lauren headed up the stairs and checked the doors until they found the one that was unlocked. They glanced around the darkened room until they come to the front of the window where the moon light was steaming through highlighting Mike's limp body hanging from the ceiling. They ran screaming from the room and back down the stairs.

"I hope that was a trick." Jessica said as she downed a beer.

About the time they started to calm down, they both heard a thumping coming from the game room. They both walked over to the room and started to open the door. "What if it's someone having sex in there?" Lauren suggested.

Jessica just shrugged as Lauren opened the door.

"Duck. The billiard balls are flying across the room." Lauren screamed. "Oh my God! There's a masked man." She flew past Jessica and out the front door.

Tyler Crowley had just walked up behind the two girls when Lauren fled. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. "I've seen enough horror flicks to know that any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly. " He squeaked out as he fled the house as well.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Bella standing above me.

"Ready?" I asked. It was getting close to midnight, and I really didn't want to let my chance of revenge get past me.

We walked hand in hand to where Jessica was standing near the food table clearly shaken at the events going on. We started to materialize more and more the closer we got to her. "Hey Jess." We said in unison.

She went white and started to stammer. "You…You're dead….You can't be here."

"Oh but we are. You're the reason we're here. Are you ready for your just desserts?" Bella asked with the sweetest smile on her face.

"What? Oh my God NO!" She whispered as we raised our hands and plunged them into her chest. We squeezed her heart until we felt it explode in our hands. She dropped like a hot potato as Rose came flying out of the game room slashing the air with a knife screaming…..

'HAPPY HALLOWEEN MOTHERFUCKERS!"


End file.
